Millionare's Mistress Remake
by Lovemin
Summary: Siwon mengira , demi pinjaman yang di incarnya, Kibum, si gadis manja yang cantik jelita akan melakukan apa saja yang dimintanya. Apalagi gosip yang beredar mengatakan gadis itu tengah mencari Suami kaya raya. "Anda masih sangat muda dan sangat cantik untuk menjual diri semurah itu."/ SiBum story / GS/ chap 1 is Up/ keep review/
1. Millionare's Mistress Remake

Title : Remake Millionare's mistress

Rating : M (mature)

Genre : Romance, Drama .

Character : Choi Siwon , Kim Kibum.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s).

Summary : Siwon mengira , demi pinjaman yang di incarnya, Kibum, si gadis manja yang cantik jelita akan melakukan apa saja yang dimintanya. Apalagi gosip yang beredar mengatakan gadis itu tengah mencari Suami kaya raya yang dapat membuatnya merasakan kembali kejayaan semasa ayahnya masih hidup. Dan target utamanya adalah Choi Siwon, seorang bankir muda yang sukses dan tampan.

Disclaimer : Remake from Millionare's mistress (Miranda Lee)

Happy Reading.

.

.

Siwon memandangi gadis itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, kesal sendiri karena telah melakukan hal itu. Sekelompok pemuda tampak tengah bersenda gurau dengannya dan gadis itu terlihat sangat menikmati tatapan memuja mereka , hal itu terlihat dari gerak-gerik nya yang berlebihan terhadap setiap anak muda itu.

Siwon tidak beda jauh dengan para pemuda itu , matanya tertawan oleh gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata indah yang bibirnya berwarna merah penuh tawa itu.

Lalu gelak tawa gadis itu seketika lenyap, ketika seorang pemuda menariknya ke dalam air. Tak lama kemudian ia muncul sambil terengah-engah . Disibaknya poninya, lalu berenang menjauh menuju tangga dan menaikinya. Air menetes dari sosoknya yang sempurna.

Saat sudah berada di pinggir kolam renang , ia mengibas dan memeras rambutnya. Dibungkukkannya tubuhnya saat melakukannya, hingga dadanya yang indah seolah menyembul dari balik penutup dada yang dikenakannya.

Siwon mengutuk tubuhnya yang langsung merespon gairah yang melandanya. Gadis itu begitu sempurna tapi murahan, pelacur kaya yang lincah, cantik, seksi dan manja luar biasa. Siwon tak tahu siapa namanya, ia tak merasa perlu tahu. Mungkin namanya Sora, atau Sunny. Atau mungkin malah Tiffany lagi.

Siapapun namanya itu tidak penting . Gadis itu pun tidak penting. Yang penting adalah kenapa dirinya tidak juga kebal dengan tipe gadis seperti ini.

Demi Tuhan, Apakah ia tidak pernah jera juga?

Siwon menarik nafas dalam . Mestinya ia tidak usah datang ke pesta konyol ini. Sudah tidak cocok lagi dengannya. Ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar pesta akhir-akhir ini dan ia tak menemukannya disini.

Siwon meletakkan gelasnya, lalu berbalik menuju tuan rumah.

"Tapi malam belum larut!" Seru Jung Yunho ketika tamu istimewanya minta diri.

"Maaf,"jawabnya." Minggu ini sungguh melelahkan."

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras untuk Bankmu."

"Benar sekali."

"Kau harus belajar bersantai sedikit , Siwon," nasihat Yunho tanpa diminta. "Kenapa tidak tinggal sebentar lagi? Ambil minum dan akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan gadis Kim itu." Tunjuk Yunho ke arah Kibum.

"Gadis Kim?" tanya Siwon.

"Kim Kibum. Sejak tadi kau asyik memandanginya. Bukan salahmu, ia memang sangat mengundang . Ranum dan siap dipetik."

Kibum...

Nama itu cocok sekali . Ada kesan sombong, seperti si pemilik nama. Seolah-olah ia memang sudah ranum dan siap di petik. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa Kim Kibum di zaman sekarang ini. Kemungkinan gadis ini sudah dipetik bertahun-tahun yang lalu . Dipetik dan dilahap dengan seribu satu cara.

Siwon tahu betul gadis macam Kibum. Banyak Kibum yang sudah di kenalnya tiga tahun belakangan ini, ia bahkan menikah dengan salah satunya.

Kenangan itu serta merta membuatnya tidak enak.

"Kurasa tidak, Yunho. Gadis macam Kim Kibum hanya bagus di kagumi dari jarak jauh."

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpatik mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Jangan biarkan perkawinanmu dengan Tiffany membuatmu sisnis. Tidak semua wanita nakal dan tidak setia seperti dia."

"Syukurlah. Meski sulit mengkategorikan Kibum sebagai wanita. Kelihatannya usianya belum 21 tahun."

Yunho menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Memang benar, Lalu kenapa? Tiffany juga baru berumur 21 tahun waktu kau menikahinya, kan?"

"Tepat," sahut Siwon ketus.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perubahan air muka Siwon saat ia menyebut nama Tiffany.

"Berkenalan bukan berarti kau harus menikahi gadis itu."

"Oh ya, aku tahu . Hanya saja, aku sangat tahu." Jawab Siwon malas.

"Bukan begitu , Siwon. Jangan menilai gadis itu dari ayahnya. Kim Young woon memang brengsek , tapi percayalah Kibum sangat manis."

Tawa Siwon terdengar dingin dan berat .

"Bahkan terlalu manis. Aku lebih suka yang tidak terlalu... eh... ranum. Baiklah , kapan-kapan jika bertemu dengan Kim Kibum lagi, aku akan ingat rekomendasimu. Sekarang aku harus pergi, besok pagi ada rapat penting."

.

.

Kibum memarkir Mercedes Benz SLR mclaren dan menutup gerbang otomatis di belakangnya. Tempat mobil ayahnya masih tampak kosong, dan ini membuatnya heran. Kemana ayahnya di Minggu tengah malam begini?

Beda halnya kalau ini malam Minggu. Ayahnya memang biasa main kartu dengan teman-temannya sampai dini hari. Biasanya berlanjut dengan main golf di Minggu paginya, tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu.

Tapi Minggu malam biasanya dihabiskan ayahnya bersama Jungsoo, ibu Kibum. Masih dengan kening berkerut, Kibum meraih barang-barang dari jok belakang dan berlari ke atas . Melihat cahaya lampu di celah bawah pintu kamar ibunya, ia berhenti dan mengetuk pelan.

"Umma? Belum tidur?"

"Belum sayang , masuklah."

Kim Jungsoo tengah berbaring di ranjang , bersandar di tumpukan bantal. Satu tangannya memegang novel tebal dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya. Kim Jungsoo masih mempesona di usia paruh bayanya , belakangan ini ia banyak mengeluhkan tentang menopause sampai terapi hormonnya.

"Umma, kau mulai nakal lagi," protes Kibum melihat ibunya yang masih belum tidur.

"Memang , sayang. Umma akan tidur sebentar lagi."

"Appa belum pulang?" tanya Kibum sambil menyeret tubuhnya ke atas ranjang raksasa orang tuanya.

"Belum. Akan kutegur dia nanti, Waktu menelepon karena tidak bisa makan malam di rumah seharusnya dia memberi tahu kalau akan pulang terlambat. Untung saja aku tidak mudah cemas."

Memang, batin Kibum, karena ibunya tak pernah merasa mempunyai beban tanggung jawab . Kim Young woon adalah kepala keluarga dalam semua bidang. Ia yang mengatur segala macam urusan rumah tangga , menggaji dan memecat pembantu, mengambil semua keputusan, dan membayar semua tagihan. Kibum maupun ibunya tidak tahu berapa banyak bisnis yang dijalankan ayahnya, selain bahwa ia membuka biro konsultasi keuangan yang sangat berpengaruh dan bekerja tanpa kenal waktu.

Kim Youngwoon tampan dan penuh karisma, ia memanjakan istri dan anaknya dengan harta melimpah. Namun ironisnya, ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk mereka.

Ada kalanya Kibum membayangkan seperti apa hubungan kakak lelakinya dan ayahnya sekiranya ia masih hidup. Tapi putra pertama Kim Jungsoo sudah tiada. Jonghyun kecil kesayangan ibunya itu meninggal karena sakit saat ia masih berumur sepuluh bulan. Dari gosip yang beredar di anatara sanak keluarganya , Kibum tahu ibunya stres berat, sampai-sampai tak mau punya bayi lagi.

Saat Kibum lahir tiga tahun kemudian, Jungsoo sudah terbentuk sempurna menjadi ibu yang "tidak pencemas" dan terlalu pengertian, dan bukannya ibu yang penuh perhatian. Kibum boleh melakukan apa saja , amat berbeda dengan limpahan perhatian yang diberikannya pada anak pertamanya dulu.

Kurangnya sentuhan ibu ditambah dengan ayah yang jarang di rumah membuat Kibum tumbuh tanpa disiplin. Ia gagal dalam sebagian besar ujian sekolahnya, padahal sebetulnya otaknya cerdas. Ini terbukti pada enam bulan terakhir masa sekolahnya. Saat itu seorang teman laki-laki sekelasnya menghinannya dangan menjulukinya gadis murahan. Ia jadi terpacu untuk belajar dan lulus dengan nilai yang mengejutkan. Lebih dari cukup untuk mengantarnya masuk ke Universitas Inha di Seoul.

Kibum melewati tiga tahun yang menyenangkan di kampus dan mengikuti berbagai macam klub, berpesta dan bersenang-senang. Namun ujiannya kembali gagal dan bahkan ia tidak lulus dua tahun berturut-turut. Awal tahun ini , ketika ia mendaftar ulang untuk jurusan yang sama , Dosen menyarankannya mencoba jurusan lain . Ia tidak tahu harus memilih apa dan memutuskan untuk mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Senyum manisnya berhasil meluluhkan hati sang dosen.

Untung saja ia tidak membuat dosen kecewa . Yakin akan lulus kali ini, ujian minggu ini diakhirinya dengan gembira dan ia bertekad untuk melanjutkan studinya setelah berpikir panjang .

"Senang di pesta tadi, sayang?" Ibunya bertanya sambil membalik halaman novelnya.

"Oh, lumayan, yang itu-itu juga yang datang. Seperti biasa, aku datang sendiri dan menolak di jemput Seunghyun. Dia makin menjengkelkan . Hanya karena pernah kencan dua kali denganku, pikirnya aku sudah menjadi miliknya. Waktu di pinggir kolam tadi ia menarikku kedalam air dan mencoba mencopot bajuku. Aku benar-benar marah sekali . Aku tidak sudi diperlakukan seperti itu, Mungkin orang mengira aku pernah tidur dengannya."

Jungsoo mengerling dari balik novelnya.

"Apa, sayang? Kau tadi bilang tidur dengan seseorang?"

Kibum mendesah . Meski ia bilang tidur dengan semua lelaki di fakultasnya , ibunya takkan bereaksi. Entah kapan akan ada kejadian yang mengejutkan yang bisa menguak kabut yang menyelubungi hidupnya.

"Tidak, Umma . Aku tadi bilang aku tidak tidur dengan Seunghyun. Choi Seunghyun," tandasnya. Ibunya tampak menerawang sesaat.

"Ah, iya, pemuda tampan itu. Dan kau tidak tidur dengannya? Ku akui itu membuat umma heran . Pemuda itu tampan ,tapi itulah caranya untuk menjerat mereka, sayang. Jangan tidur dengan mereka. Tak ada cara yang lebih baik. Ayahnya kan seorang CEO dan Seunghyun putra satu-satunya."

"Umma, aku tidak akan menikah dengan Choi Seunghyun!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena dia penipu kecil yang sombong dan kurang ajar."

"Benarkah? Kukira ia cukup tinggi sewaktu bertemu dengannya. Ah, sudahlah... apapun yang terbaik bagimu, sayang. Suatu hari nanti akan ada pria lain. Gadis sepertimu tidak akan pernah kekurangan penggemar."

"Gadis seperti aku? Apa maksud , umma?"

"Oh, kau tahu ," kata Jungsoo tenang." Kaya, masih sendiri dan seksi ,itu poin penting untukmu."

Kibum terperangah mendengar istilah terakhir. Para ibu lain pasti merasa lebih pantas mengatakan anaknya cantik atau manis. Kibum tidak bodoh, ia tahu setiap bercermin bahwa dirinya cantik. Tapi seksi? Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia seperti itu. Apalagi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan seks. Teman sebayanya memang selalu heboh , dan walaupun ia tidak pernah kekurangan teman kencan , tak ada yang berlanjut lebih dari sekedar berciuman atau sedikit meraba- raba.

Sebenarnya perasaan muak yang selalu dirasakannya bahkan pada sedikit sentuhan pun senantiasa mematiakan hasratnya. Ia benci dengan segala desahan napas yang berat. Merasakan jemari panas menggerayangi payudaranya atau mulut yang basah menyapu seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya mual.

Kibum selau memberi isyarat yang jelas setiap awal kencan. Jika teman kencannya menduga ia akan sudi diajak bermalam panjang, ia boleh berpikir dua kali. Ia tidak berminat memberi imbalan seks hanya karena diajak makan malam atau nonton. Hanya cinta sejatilah , pikir Kibum, yang dapat membuat keintiman dan segala tindakan yang menyertainya tidak lagi terasa menjijikan.

Meski jalan pikirannya tergolong unik bagi gadis zaman sekarang, Kibum tetap bergaul dan tidak pernah kekurangan teman. Ia bahagia dan tidak pernah menerima trauma seksual.

Bagi kibum seks lebih merupakan masalah daripada kesenangan.

Tentu saja banyak temannya yang tidak bisa menerima pandangan seperti itu. Eunhyuk , sahabatnya sejak kecil termasuk yang tergila-gila pada lelaki dan seks. Minggu lalu ia berkata kelak akan ada pemuda baik-baik yang menyeret Kibum ke ranjang sebelum ia sempat berkedip.

Bagi kibum perkataan seperti itu benar-benar konyol. Lelaki demikian pasti Cuma ada satu diantara sejuta dengan ketampanan dan kelihaian yang mempesona. Yang jelas bukan Choi Seunghyun!.

Setelah berhasil menepis Seunghyun dari pikirannya , Kibum melompat dari ranjang ibunya.

"Aku ingin membuat cokelat panas. Umma, mau?"

"Tidak usah , sayang. Terimakasih Cokelat panas membuatku gemuk." Ibunya menolak dengan sangat serius seraya matanya tetap fokus pada novelnya.

Dengan susah payah Kibum menjaga ekspresinya saat keluar dari kamar ibunya. Ibunya benar-benar tidak bisa berubah, tapi ia amat baik dan tak pernah marah. Merasa beruntung mempunyai seorang ibu yang sangat sayang tapi tak pernah mengatur-atur. Kibum sangat menikmati hidupnya yang bebas.

Sambil tersenyum riang dilompatinya anak-anak tangga sambil meluncurkan tangannya di ukiran tangga kayu. Ia ingat , dulu buakn hanya tangannya yang meluncur di kayu yang mengkilat . betapa indahnya masa kecilnya yang bebas dari aturan dan hukuman. Sebagian orang mengatakan ia manja dan banyak maunya. Kibum sendiri tidak merasa begitu.

Bel pintu berdering persis ketika kakinya menjejak di serambi. Sesaat ia terpana dan keheranan. Siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini?.

"Siapa?" tanya Kibum tegang sambil menatap layar intercom.

"Polisi."

Polisi! Ya Tuhan...

TBC

Sorry for not change disclaimer before, Jeongmal mianhae.


	2. Millionare's Mistress Remake 1

Title :Millionare's Mistress Remake

Rating : M (mature)

Genre : Romance, Drama .

Character : Choi Siwon , Kim Kibum etc.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s).

Summary : Siwon mengira , demi pinjaman yang di incarnya, Kibum, si gadis manja yang cantik jelita akan melakukan apa saja yang dimintanya. Apalagi gosip yang beredar mengatakan gadis itu tengah mencari Suami kaya raya yang dapat membuatnya merasakan kembali kejayaan semasa ayahnya masih hidup. Dan target utamanya adalah Choi Siwon, seorang bankir muda yang sukses dan tampan.

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Miranda Lee

Happy Reading.

Direnggutnya gerendel pintu dan berhadapan dengan dua polisi berseragam. Keseriusan di wajah mereka menunjukkan ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Kim Youngwoon?" Polisi yang tua menyapa ragu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya, dan saya putrinya. Ada apa? Ada apa dengan ayah saya?"

Melihat kedua polisi itu saling melempar pandangan, kepala Kibum langsung terasa pening. Kuatkan dirimu, batinnya.

"Ayah anda meninggal dunia nona."

"Apa? Karena kecelakaan lalu lintas?" tanya Kibum dengan leher tercekat. Kibum sudah sering memperingatkan ayahnya agar tidak kebut-kebutan di jalan. Lagi-lagi polisi itu saling melirik, namun kali ini lebih serius. Kibum terpaku.

"Bukan , nona. Tapi ayah anda meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung saat berada di Club Volume, sebuah tempat hiburan malam."

Kibum terhuyung dan segera bersandar ke daun pintu . matanya membelalak, tak kuasa mendengar berita yang tak masuk akal ini.

"Sebentar," bisik Kibum pelan. " Maksudnya, ayah saya meninggal di rumah bordil?"

Polisi itu terdiam. Kibum menoleh.

Ibunya tampak menuruni tangga sambil mengikat jubah tidurnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" suaranya mirip anak kecil ketakutan.

Kibum melihat wajah ibunya pucat pasi menyadari kehadiran dua polisi itu. Tangannya meremas-remas kerah jubahnya dan jalannya gontai.

"Oh, Tuhan, Jangan-Jangan Youngwoon..."

Kibum menangkap tubuh ibunya yang terhuyung pingsan . Saat itu ia sadar, hidupnya takkan seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

Kali ini Kibum berusaha tegar dan meyakinkan Ibunya untuk menjadikan sebagian kamar kosong di rumahnya sebagai kamar kos, tapi ibunya bersikeras tidak menyetujuinya.

"Kumohon ,Kibum. Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Apa kata teman-teman umma nanti?"

"Peduli apa kata mereka , umma !"Kibum merasa putus asa . "Mereka bukan teman yang baik, umma. Coba umma pikir seberapa sering mereka berkunjung dan menelepon akhir-akhir ini?" desaknya. "Mereka memang menghadiri upacara pemakaman appa dan berbasa-basi sok menghibur, tapi begitu tahu kita sudah tidak punya uang lagi, kita di buang begitu saja."

"Kibum sayang , jangan begitu. Kau tahu kan kalau kemarin Umma baru saja menerima undangan dari Jung Jaejoong ? dia meminta kita untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun Yunho Sabtu malam ini."

Kibum menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia diundang karena Jaejoong adalah ibu Eunhyuk, sahabatnya. Undangan itu datang terlambat, pasti Eunhyuk sempat ribut dengan ummanya karena tidak menemukan nama Kibum dan ibunya di daftar undangan.

"Kita belum benar-benar miskin . Lagipula belum sebulan ayahmu.." diturunkannya kakinya dari ranjangnya yang berantakan, tangannya terlipat di pangkuan " dimakamkan," tandasnya dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

Kibum berlutut disamping ibunya dan merengkuh bahunya dengan sayang.

"Umma, kita harus menerima kenyataan. Kita sudah miskin dibandingkan dengan lingkungan pergaulan kita selama ini. Memang rumah ini dan seisinya masih milik kita , tapi kita tidak punya penghasilan lagi. Apalagi Appa meninggalkan hutang yang tidak sedikit."

"Tapi umma tidak mengerti," ibunya meratap, "kemana larinya uang itu? Haraboji dan halmonimu meninggalkan warisan yang sangat besar karena umma anak tunggal."

"Appa menghabiskan semuanya, umma. Begitu juga kita. Dan kita tak pernah mempertanyakan dari mana Appa menutupi biaya hidup kita dulu yang sangat besar, ya kan? Kita tak pernah mengatur pengeluaran dan bekerja. Kita terbiasa hidup serba mewah. Kita Cuma memandang itu memang sudah semestinya."

"Appamu tidak suka jika Umma menanyakan perihal itu," kata ibunya minta pengertian.

Kibum menepuk tangan ibunya lembut. " Aku tahu, umma."

"Appamu.. dia selalu marah kalau umma bertanya."

Brengsek, batin Kibum getir.

Dulu ia mengagumi ayahnya tapi setelah tahu seperti apa ayahnya, ia tidak yahu lagi. Youngwoon bukanlah ayah teladan yang tahu tanggung jawab. Sebaliknya ia malah mengumbar karisma palsunya dan menghamburkan uang untuk merebut hati wanita lain.

Kibum berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya menikahi ibunya karena uang, bukan cinta. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini ayahnya mencairkan setiap aset yang berjalan untuk menunjang pola hidupnya yang semakin tinggi dengan berjudi dan diatambah dengan kencan rutinnya dengan gadis-gadis panggilan kelas atas. Minggu depan Kibum harus mulai mencari pekerjaan dan mungkin juga ia harus menukar mobilnya dengan yang lebih murah.

Mereka berdua benar-benar terpuruk , Kibum harus menjelaskan kepada ibunya kalau mereka tidak punya uang lagi dan pihak bank mengancam akan menjual rumahnya untuk menutupi hutang ayahnya. Air mata membanjiri wajah ibunya, dan bahunya mulai berguncang-guncang. Jungsoo tidak bisa diam begitu saja jika pihak bank mengambil alih rumahnya, rumah ini adalah rumah keluarganya , ia lahir dan dibesarkan disini. Tapi ia harus menerima kenyataan dan mencari jalan keluar.

Kibum sama seperti ibunya, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan apapun. Semua berubah drastis semenjak kematian ayahnya. Kibum menemukan kekuatan terpendamnya saat seperti ini ,sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya kalau ia tidak sudi mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Itulah sebabnya kita harus menyewakan sebagian kamar kosong, umma. Aku berusaha memperjuangkan rumah ini dan jalan satu-satunya yaitu menyewakannya kepada para mahasiswa. Selain itu kita perlu melelang beberapa barang untuk mengurangi hutang."

Sampai hari itu Ibunya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang telah di perbuat oleh suaminya. Ia bersikeras kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Mendengar penuturan Kibum yang akan melelang beberapa barang , ibunya marah besar. Bertekad untuk menemui manager bank dan meminta penangguhan waktu atau bila perlu ia akan bekerja untuk membayar hutang suaminya.

Kibum tersenyum getir, siapa yang sudi menggaji ibunya yang bahkan tidak pernah bekerja seumur hidupnya. Kibum menjelaskan pada ibunya dengan sabar kalalu hal itu mustahil, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Kibum yang bekerja mengingat ia masih muda. Bekerja di supermarket sebagai pelayan dirasa tidak terlalu sulit bagi Kibum , mengingat ia juga tidak mempunyai keahlian apapun.

Kibum sudah memutuskan akan menyewakan lima ruangan kosong di rumahnya dan ia juga memulangkan seluruh pelayan karena tidak mungkin menggaji mereka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Hal yang paling ditentang ibunya ialah saat Kibum meminta Kangin , tukang kebun mereka agar berhenti bekerja.

Minggu ini , Kibum harus membayar tagihan listrik dan telepon yang tertunggak selama sebulan. Kibum berencana menjual sebagian perhiasan ibunya dan hal itu juga menimbulkan pertentangan diantara keduanya. Untuk saat ini , penjualan perhiasan bisa di tangguhkan. Kibum berencana menjual baju-baju mereka ke toko pakaian bekas bermerek, di mulai dari gaun-gaun malam. Dipelajarinya perubahan air muka ibunya.

"Umma , aku tidak yakin kita masih akan sering diundang ke acara-acara makan malam."

"Bagaimana dengan pesta ulang tahun Yunho?" tantang ibunya marah.

"Di undangan tercantum 'berpakaian resmi'. Mau pakai gaun apa umma jika kau menjual semua gaun kita?"

"Ya, sudah, masing-masing simpan dua gaun malam," Kibum mencoba berkompromi. "Tapi sebagai gantinya kita harus menjual barang lain seperti tas dan sepatu."

Ibunya menggeleng keras." Ini benar-benar gila. Sudah separah apa sebenarnya keadaan kita ini?"

"Tidak parah jika aku bisa mengajukan rencana kos-kosan pada pria yang akan kutemui jumat pagi ini."

Jungsoo mendelik sedih seperti anak kecil.

"Pria mana?"

"Pria di bank itu, tapi bukan bank yang mengancam kita . Bank yang ini khusus melayani kredit. Eunhyuk kenal seorang staf yang suka menolong gadis-gadis yang sedang susah ."

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak seputus asa itu, Hyukie," kata Kibum waktu itu. Kalau ia harus memberi imbalan seks untuk memeperoleh pinjaman itu sama saja dengan prostitusi!

"Tidak ada yang menyarankanmu untuk berbuat hal seperti itu , Kibum. Walaupun aku secara pribadi tidak keberatan bila harus melakukan hal seperti itu." Eunhyuk menyeringai nakal. "Minho itu tampan , tapi gadis suci sepertimu tidak akan sudi menerima ide gila begini."

"Jadi, beri saja dia senyum genit dan nakal , supaya berkesan ada janji kalau permohonan dikabulkan. Wajah dan tubuhmu sanggup menitikkan air liur , dan otaknya akan pindah ke celana saat ia mendatangani surat-suratmu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tak memenuhi 'janji' itu?" serang Kibum.

" Oh, pasti dia kesal sekali . Tapi mana mungkin dia protes ke atasannya , kan? Aku dengar atasannya itu sangat benci pada staf yang memanfaatkan posisi demi kepentingan pribadi, pria hebat yang ku kenal. Berambisi tinggi tapi jujur. Kalau sampai ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Minho , pria malang itu akan didepaknya jauh-jauh."

Sudah sepantasnya, pikir Kibum. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Kalau tidak , rumahnya tidak akan selamat. Semua bank sudah angkat tangan. Setelah beberapa puluh kali menelepon pihak bank minggu lalu, Cuma satu orang yang bersedia bertemu, meskipun ia menertawakan idenya itu.

Ingatan akan tawa itu membuat tekad Kibum semakin bulat. Ia akan datang pukul sepuluh besok pagi ke kantor Choi Minho, siap berjuang menyelamatkan rumah keluarganya. Kalaupun nanti ia perlu mencoreng mukanya sedikit, ia akan melakukannya. Tapi kalau ia sampai mengorbankan harga dirinya, gawat juga. Atau menyembah-nyembah lalu...

Tidak-tidak, Kibum tidak akan sudi melakukannya. Itu sudah keterlaluan. Apalagi kalau harus tidur dengan pria itu. Ya Tuhan , gila sekali ide itu!

.

.

.

" Apa yang akan kau kenakan?" tanya ibunya.

"Apa?"

"Untuk bertemu dengan orang bank itu. Apa yang akan kau kenakan nanti?"

"Belum tahu. Belum terpikir olehku."

"Kalau begitu pikirkan dulu, sebelum kau menjual semua bajumu yang pantas."

Istilah 'pantas' serta merta terdengar ironis di telinga Kibum. Tidak mungkin besok ia bergaya pantas kalau ingin menjungkir balikkan otak Choi Minho mulai dari detik pertama ia masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Ia harus mengenakan sesuatu yang mencolok, ketat dan seksi.

Rok hijau lemon tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Ia membelinya saat berbelanja bersama Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa, selalu saja ada yang salah setiap kali berbelanja bersama Eunhyuk. Gadis itu tidak pernah memberinya pengaruh baik. Sudah tentu , seleranya memang mutlak pada baju-baju yang bisa membuat laki-laki berdiri tegak dan membeliakkan mata.

Baju yang satu ini terbuat dari kain rajut yang menggantung di tubuh. Potongannya sederhana tapi sangat rendah dengan rok ketet yang mengikuti lekuk tubuh. Kibum baru mengenakannya sekali ke kampus tahun lalu. Saat ia duduk dan menjulurkan kakinya ke depan meja, mata dosennya yang malang nyaris melompat keluar.

Apakah bola mata Choi Minho akan melompat keluar juga? Ia jadi takut memikirkannya. Tapi sebagai pengemis Kibum tidak punya pilihan lain. Aturan hidupnya sudah berubah. Kini ia harus memainkan mainan baru bernama mempertahankan hidup.

Aneh, pikiran itu justru membangkitkan antusiasnya. Ia melompat dari kursi dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Ayo , Umma. Sudah waktunya kita sarapan. Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu kita hari ini."

.

.

.

Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk bantalan kursi di balik meja kerjanya. Pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya berpusat pada kertas kerja di tangan kanannya. Ia masih belum dapat mencerna nyali pemuda itu. Tidak ada tanda- tanda penyesalan di wajahnya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli walaupun ia diancam akan dipecat tanpa referensi.

Pemuda itu memang datang dari keluarga berada , dengan segudang koneksi. Ia bahkan tidak membutuhkan gajinya. Ia tak perlu bekerja membanting tulang untuk keluar dari himpitan kemiskinan ataupun mengejar karier. Tugas sebagai staf bagian kredit bagi Minho Cuma sekedar pengisi waktu sambil menantikan warisan , keluarganya tak kenal susah dan tidak merasa perlu untuk menaati aturan apa pun. Bahkan kecaman Siwon tadi pagi atas perilakunya yang tidak bermoral sedikitpun tidak mengurangi sikapnya yang kurang ajar dan angkuh.

Ketika mendapat laporan kecurangan Minho, yang ketahuan memberikan pinjaman bukan atas dasar bisnis melainkan imbalan seks dari klien , Siwon marah luar biasa. Tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga reputasi banknya membuatnya marah sekali. Siwon selalu menjunjung tinggi nama baik banknya dan tiba-tiba ada staf yang memanfaatkan jabatannya untuk memeras. Tapi Minho tidak dapat memahami kemarahan Siwon.

"Memeras?" bantahnya. " Aku sama sekali tidak perlu memeras mereka untuk tidur denganku," kilahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Tak ada yang merasa dirugikan, aku maupun mereka. Juga bank ini, semua pinjaman yang ku setujui tak pernah dilaporkan macet. Demi tuhan , coba lihat dirimu. Kau berdandan seperti pengurus makam dan kau kaku seperti kakekku. Aku berani bertaruh, kau bahkan tak pernah tidur dengan seorang gadis tolol sekalipun. Tapi itu masalahmu. Aku sendiri punya banyak urusan." Minho berbalik menuju pintu . "Aku keluar dari sini!"

Lima belas menit setelah kepergian Minho, Siwon menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menjelaskan pada bagian personalia tentang masalah tadi. Ia juga meminta jadwal pertemuan bagian Kredit Jum'at ini, yang sudah tersusun rapi berkat kerja cekatan sekretarisnya.

Justru Siwon yang tidak bisa cekatan kali ini. Daftar itu sudah lima menit digenggamnya, tapi ia belum juga bisa berkonsentrasi pada nama-nama yang tertera disitu. Komentar Minho tentang kehidupan seksnya membuatnya gelisah.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur dengan siapa pun? Tiba- tiba ia tersadar, sudah lama sekali...

Dengan mulut rapat Siwon berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada kertas di tangannya. Matanya melebar lalu menyipit saat mendapatkan sebuah nama. Pertemuan Minho yang pertama pukul sepuluh di hari jum'at , tak lain adalah dengan Kim Kibum!

Rasa kagetnya berubah menjadi penasaran. Kibum gadis kaya raya itu datang ke bank untuk meminta pinjaman? Tak tahukah dai bahwa kredit yang mereka berikan adalah khusus untuk modal usaha? Buat apa pinjaman semacam itu baginya?

Mungkinkah ia ingin berbisnis kecil-kecilan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya samapai nanti berhasil mendapatkan suami yang kaya ? mau membuka galeri seni mungkin? Atau butik? Atau kafe? Siwon hanya bisa memprediksi, hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, pikirnya. Temui gadis itu dan tanyakan sendiri saat bertemu nanti.

Sadar akan bertemu Kim Kibum lagi, apalagi dalam posisi sebagai pemegang kendali, membangkitkan perasaan lain yang luar biasa berbahaya. Siwon mulai bisa memahami sensasi yang dirasakan Minho dari pekerjaannya. Kesempatan mendapatkan perempuan, apalagi yang sangat cantik ada di depan mata. Ia berkuasa memberikan apa yng mereka butuhkan sebagai imbalan dari apa yang akan diperoleh dari mereka.

Skenario busuk itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kim Kibum terus tinggal di dalam memorinya sejak pertemuan di kediaman Yunho silam, saat Siwon diam-diam mencuri pandang tubuh yang nyaris telanjang itu ketika naik dari kolam. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya setiap inci tubuh sempurna gadis itu, mulai dari kakinya yang ramping hingga payudaranya yang menggiurkan.

Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan Kibum?

Siwon berdiri dengan terburu-buru dan melihat jam tangan untuk mengecek waktu. Lima menit menuju pukul sepuluh, ia punya dua pilihan. Mengalihkan janji temu Kim Kibum ke staf lain atau turun sekarang juga ke bagian Kredit untuk menemuinya sendiri. Pikiran sehatnya mengarahkannnya untuk menjadwal ulang saja pertemuan dengan gadis itu. Namun begitu ia melirik bayangannya di kaca lebar di belakang meja kerjanya, kata-kata penghinaan Minho kembali mengusiknya.

Ditatapnya dengan seksama pria yang balas memandangnya itu. Betapa angkuh sosok bersetelan lengkap ini, yang menganggap dosa tindakan mengkombinasikan pekerjaan dengan kesenangan. Lamunannya buyar ketika bawah sadarnya terusik oleh wajah lain, wajah cantik Kibum yang terkejut saat disodori surat persetujuan pinjaman. Mulutnya terasa kering membayangkan detik-detik tangannya menyentuh tangan gadis itu. Ia bahkan seolah sudah melihat sikapnya yang malu-malu kucing dan merasakan degup jantung di dadanya. Sampai kemudian mereka berciuman, tak ada lagi penolakan setelah itu yang ada hanya kepasrahan yang terasa nikmat saat gadis itu melebur bersama dirinya.

Siwon mengertakkan gigi ketika reaksi tubuhnya membawanya ke alam sadar. Ia takkan melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan, seperti memeras gadis itu untuk tidur dengannya. Tapi pikiran itu tak kunjung lenyap . Keinginannya untuk menaklukkan Kim Kibum dengan kekuatan seksualnya terasa amat menggoda.

Akal sehat dan profesionalisme akhirnya memaksanya menepis bayang-bayang gadis itu, apalagi menyadari hasratnya yang terdalam sudah ikut terusik. Tapi semua itu terasa dibuat-buat jika dibandingkan dengan kenikmatan yang cuma tinggal satu lantai lagi di bawah.

Bukannya aku akan bersikap memaksa ataupun menekan, Siwon meyakinkan diri sambil mengantongi ponselnya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tak ada satu hal pun, termasuk wanita paling cantik di dunia yang bisa membujuknya berbuat sehina dan serendah ini. Tapi sebaliknya Choi Siwon khawatir kalau daya pikat Kim Kibum yang luar biasalah yang akan memaksa dan menekannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum melirik jam tangan saat masuk lift. Sepuluh kurang lima.

Ia berusaha mengatur nafas dan berjalan dengan kepala tegak menuju meja resepsionis. Kibum bukanlah gadis pencemas tapi tadi pagi perutnya terasa sakit. Sebenarnya ia bisa pergi dan kabur dengan mudah tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

Setiap orang yang berotak waras tahu seperti apa ibunya bila harus kehilangan rumah yang sangat dicintainya. Kibum mendengar tangis ibunya yang menyayat semalam , suaranya begitu pilu membuat tekad Kibum semakin bulat untuk mengupayakan pinjaman itu , betapapun enggan rasanya.

Gadis berambut pirang di balik meja berhenti mengetik dan menoleh saat Kibum berjalan mendekat.

"Bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Saya Kim Kibum. Saya ada janji pukul sepuluh dengan Choi Minho bagian Kredit."

"Oh, ya , Kim Kibum-ssi. Tuan Minho sedang keluar saat ini tapi saya rasa ada disekitar sini saja. Dia pasti akan menemui anda sebentar lagi. Mari saya antarkan ke ruangannya supaya anda bisa menunggu di sana."

Ruang kerja Minho lebih merupakan kamar yang mungil daripada ruang kerja. Kibum duduk di kursi tanpa lengan, di depan meja yang sama sekali tidak mengesankan. Ia menyilangkan kakinya berulang kali dan belum juga terasa nyaman. Kakinya yang panjang terbungkus stocking tapi kelihatannya masih terlalu mengundang. Dicobanya untuk duduk dengan kedua kaki merapat, tapi rasanya malah aneh.

Sambil mengusir ketegangannya , ia meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi di genggamnya ke kaki kursi, lalu menyilangkan kaki sekali lagi. Roknya cukup naik tinggi dan menampilkan paha mulusnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah mendekat dari koridor. Ia menoleh bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang laki-laki yang lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kibum mengedip, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Ini pasti bukan Choi Minho !

Sejak awal Kibum mengira akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih muda , bukan laki-laki yang berusia menjelang tiga puluh! Menurut pengamatannya Eunhyuk lebih suka pemuda ingusan bertampang manis, berambut gondrong dengan mata nakal, trendi dan senang melempar senyum seksi.

Kibum hanya bisa menatap laki-laki berwajah kaku yang dengan angkuh masuk ke ruangan itu. Tak ada senyum yang menyambut di mulut yang keras dan mata hitam yang mendalam itu. Sebetulnya ia sangat tampan, batin Kibum. Garis wajahnya menarik, dengan bibir yang sensual dan mata kelam yang menggetarkan perasaan. Tapi jas hitam itu ? meskipun Kibum tahu pekerjaan seperti ini mengharuskan berpakaian rapi tapi tidak dengan jas hitam itu. Jas hitam membuat lelaki di depannya ini memancarkan aura misterius yang sulit untuk ditebak. Dengan potongan rambut hitam pendek yang disisir rapi , lelaki ini lebih mirip seorang CEO daripada seorang staf kredit. Dan sangat jelas terlihat kalau ia takkan mudah dirayu oleh perempuan nakal berpakaian mini warna hijau lemon!

"Selamat pagi, Kim Kibum-ssi," sapanya kasar. Wajah tampannya dingin tanpa ekspresi." Maaf kalau kau harus menunggu."

Ia berjalan balik menuju meja dan duduk di sana. Matanya yang kelam langsung tertuju pada formulir permohonan yang tadi dibawanya. Semenit kemudian barulah ia menatap tamunya.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu , Kibum-ssi?" pertanyaannya terdengar kaku.

Dosennya dulu juga pernah bicara sedingin itu, sewaktu Kibum datang untuk memohon kesempatan mengulang kuliahnya. Tapi ia bisa berubah hangat ketika Kibum menampilkan senyum mematikannya.

Kibum melemparkan senyuman yang sama kali ini, berusaha semanis mungkin pada pria ini.

"Ada proposal bisnis yang ingin saya ajukan pada bank anda, Minho-ssi. Saya rasa cukup baik dan bisa memberi keuntungan bagi kedua belah pihak."

Siwon duduk terpaku di kursinya. Gadis ini mengira ia adalah Choi Minho. Masuk akal, tentu saja. Semula Siwon ingin langsung berterus terang, tapi niat itu tertahan saat ia melihat kaki indah di depannya.

Matanya menelusuri tubuh gadis itu dengan seksama, menikmati rok mini hijaunya yang menantang, bibirnya yang basah, dan mata indahnya yang cemerlang. Kalau tidak sedang tegang, ia pasti terlalu bergairah. Atau hal itu, Siwon berusaha bersikap serius setelah sempat merasa pening. Tapi , ya Tuhan , gadis ini amat sangat cantik , apalagi saat tersenyum.

Cantik tapi nakal, bisik hatinya.

Yah, tapi Siwon tidak tahu apa dugaannya itu benar. Setidaknya, ia belum tahu. Dan kalau mau jujur, ia sebenarnya tidak peduli apakah gadis itu nakal atau tidak. Setidaknya tidak sekarang, disaat perutnya terasa kejang begini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu jika ia memang berniat nakal? Berbagai skenario itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi gairah seorang Choi Siwon yang mulai bangkit.

Siwon menatap objek hasratnya yang paling dalam itu beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia bersandar senyaman mungkin di kursi Minho yang sempit dan menunggu gadis itu dari permainan kakinya ke bibirnya yang indah.

"Begitu?" balas Siwon sambil menelusuri dada bidangnya dengan jarinya, berusaha tidak nanar menggerayangi gadis itu dengan matanya. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengusir bayangan sampai sejauh mana gadis itu akan bertindak bila Siwon berhasil memainkan kartu yang tepat.

Siwon berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya yang kering sebelum melanjutkan, tapi belum berhasil mengatur pikirannya. Sialan, Kibum benar- benar menggoda. Setan manapun yang berusaha menjatuhkannya tak mungkin mengirimkan makhluk yang lebih sempurna daripada Kibum.

"Barangkali bisa anda jelaskan garis besar proposal anda, Kibum-ssi?" katanya. "Supaya saya bisa menilai apakah memang ada keuntungan yang menjanjikan bagi kita berdua."

Kibum menangkap nada sinis dalam suara itu, membuatnya menjadi ragu. Lelaki ini tahu kalau ia bermaksud menggodanya, tahu bahwa ia berniat menyerahkan diri sebagai imbalan dari paket pinjaman itu. Dan lelaki di depannya duduk seperti laba-laba hitam yang menantikan korbannya mendekati sarangnya.

Harga diri Kibum mendesaknya untuk berdiri dan pergi , tapi itu berarti ia akan gagal mendapatkan pinjaman. Sakit sekali rasanya membayangkan harus pulang dan memberitahukan ibunya bahwa rumah mereka akhirnya terpaksa harus dijual juga. Apa artinya harga diri jika ia sampai harus mengirim ibu yang sangat dicintainya ke sanatorium?

Sikap praktis kini lebih penting daripada memusingkan harga diri. Untuk apa memusingkan cara pria ini menatapnya? Ia Cuma penjilat yang senang memanfaatkan dan menganiaya wanita. Yah, kali ini giliranmu dimanfaatkan, Brengsek, ujar Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Dilemparkannya senyum mautnya sekali lagi , lalu mulai membuka penjelasan awal mengenai situasi keuangannya saat ini.

Dahi Siwon berkerut sewaktu Kibum sampai pada perihal kematian ayahnya serta hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan ayahnya dan semakin berkerut ketika ia menjelaskan ancaman bank untuk menjual rumahnya sebagi penutup kerugian.

"Apakah mereka bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Kibum dengan nada keras.

"Mereka bertindak sesuai jalur hukum. Apakah nilai jual rumah itu bisa menutupi seluruh hutang?"

"Oh, pasti. Rumah itu lebih dari cukup untuk membayar seluruh hutang kami."

"Hmm."

"Ibu saya tidak mau menjualnya, Minho-ssi. Begitu juga dengan saya. Kalau saja anda bersedia mempertimbangkan memberi pinjaman sesuai dengan bunga bisnis dan memberi saya sedikit waktu , saya mempunyai rencana yang saya yakin dapat mengembalikan seluruh pinjaman."

Sepasang alis tebal Siwon terangkat naik." Begitu, mungkin anda bisa jelaskan mengenai rencana tersebut ."

"Terima kasih. Awalnya saya akan mengembalikan sebagian besar pinjaman dalam beberapa minggu dengan melelang sejumlah barang dirumah."

"Dan menurut anda berapa banyak uang yang bisa dihasilkan dari lelang tersebut?"

"Saya yakin sudah bisa mengembalikan separuh dari pinjaman itu."

"Lalu bagaimana anda akan mengembalikan separuh dari pinjaman sisanya ?"

"Dengan cara biasa, angsuran bulanan."

"Dan anda berniat untuk mencicil tiap bulan. Dari mana anda bisa mendapatkan uang itu, Kibum-ssi?"

Pertanyaan yang masuk akal itu membuat Kibum ke pokok rencana proyek rumah kosnya. Agar penyamarannya sebagai Minho tidak terbongkar, Siwon mendengarkan dengan sabar, mengajukan pertanyaan –pertanyaan yang relevan , seperti berapa kira-kira yang bisa didapatkan dari setiap kamar serta keuntungan mingguannya. Siwon tidak mau gegabah menyetujui setiap permohonan pinjaman, lepas dari besar kecilnya keuntungan.

"Maaf, Kibum-ssi," kata Siwon akhirnya.

"Saya rasa kami tidak dapat membantu anda. Rencana anda tidak memberikan gambaran finansial yang jelas. Terlalu banyak variabel. Saya yakin jalan yang terbaik adalah bila anda dan ibu anda menjual rumah itu dan membeli yang lebih kecil dengan sisa uang yang ada."

"Tapi saya tidak mau tinggal di rumah yang lebih kecil," tukas Kibum tiba-tiba. Ia merasa terpukul dan tegang.

Alis yang gelap itu terangkat sebelah.

Kibum mengertakkan gigi. Seharusnya ia melemparkan senyuman buakn bentakan. Ia harus bersikap genit buakn emosi. Oh, Tuhan, betapa sulitnya sampai harus bersikap rendah seperti itu.

"Kondisi ibu saya kurang baik," Kibum mencoba menjelaskan. "Dia masih berduka atas kematian ayah saya. Hatinya akan semakin hancur apabila harus kehilangan rumah kami. Saya mohon,"pintanya dengan mata nyalang. Ia terpaksa melupakan janjinya untuk tidak mengiba-iba. Sesaat ia merasa yakin laki-laki itu sudah ada di genggamannya. Mestinya ia tidak usah menjatuhkan diri seperti itu. Tapi Minho kemudian mengalihkan pendangannya dan melontarkan kata-kata pedas dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bukannya saya tidak bersimpati pada posisi anda, Kibum-ssi," ujarnya sambil kembali menatapnya. "Jika anda punya pekerjaan tetap yang dapat mendukung rencana usaha rumah kos ini , saya tidak akan ragu untuk menyetujui pinjaman ini. Tapi dalam formulir anda mencantumkan diri sebagai mahasiswa. Apa jurusan yang anda ambil sebelumnya?"

"Saya tengah mendalami Leisure studies."

"Leisure Studies," ulang Siwon heran.

Kibum menduga penjelasannya masih kurang jelas.

"Spesialisasi saya adalah Manajemen Pariwisata," jelasnya." Tentu tidak sesederhana kedengarannya tapi menjanjikan pekerjaan berpenghasilan yang baik nantinya."

"Dan berapa lama lagi itu?"

"Saya..ehm..baru menyelesaikan tahun pertama ."

"Baru tahun pertama? Tapi disini usia anda dua puluh satu tahun. Dua puluh dua bulan depan. Apa yang anda lakukan setelah lulus sekolah menengah? Berfoya-foya?"

"Tidak. Saya ..hmm.. tidak lulus dua kali pada tahun pertama."

"Saya mengerti," komentar Siwon hambar.

"Tidak. Anda tidak mengerti," tangkis Kibum tajam."Saya tidak bodoh Minho-ssi. Saya cuma tidak belajar dengan baik. Saya terlalu banyak bersenang-senang. Tapi kalau saya mau , saya dapat melakukan apa saja."

"Apa saja, Kibum-ssi?" ejek Siwon.

Kibum mulai marah. "Yah, hampir apa saja,"bentaknya. "Mungkin tidak menjadi ahli bedah otak. Tapi semua orang bisa menjalankan usaha rumah kos, ibu saya bisa membantu."

"Tunggu, sepertinya tadi anda bilang kalau kondisi ibu anda kurang baik."

"Bukan berarti dia sakit secara fisik. Masalahnya lebih kepada emosinya. Dia bisa segera pulih kalau boleh tinggal di rumahnya sendiri."

Kibum menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu. Ya, Tuhan, orang ini tahu betul cara mempermainkan perempuan dan tentunya ia sengaja mempersulit keadaan. Mungkin hobinya adalah melihat perempuan mengiba-iba. Barangkali ada kenikmatan tersendiri untuk menyiksa pihak yang lemah dengan permainannya.

Kibum menelan ludah, berusaha sebisanya menyingkirkan sisa harga dirinya jauh-jauh, lalu mencoba melakukan lompatan.

"Saya akan mencoba mencari kerja, Minho-ssi. Saya bersedia melakukan apa saja yang anda inginkan. Apa saja," ulangnya, matanya lurus menatap laki-laki itu. Sorot mata dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat seolah mengandung janji.

Siwon masih terus diam, walaupun pandangannya lekat pada bibir Kibum, hingga Kibum merasa perutnya menegang. Lidahnya terasa kelu dalam kesenyapan yang di ciptakan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau anda memberikan pinjaman itu, Minho-ssi ," tambahnya dengan suara gemetar, "Anda akan mendapatkan imbalan rasa terima kasih saya."

"Tapi saya tidak berminat pada rasa terima kasih anda , Kibum-ssi," tukas Siwon dingin.

Kibum merasa wajahnya terbakar oleh rasa malu saat mata kelam itu menatapnya. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu kecil dan serapuh ini. Kebimbangannya memuncak, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan lambungnya terasa bergolak.

"Lalu apa mau anda?" tanya Kibum bingung.

Biarkan ia yang merendahkan diri kali ini, pikir Kibum lelah. Biarkan ia yang meneriakkan dengan keras-keras, supaya seluruh dunia tahu gadis macam apa dirinya. Ia cuma berlagak sok suci seolah tak pernah sekalipun berbuat salah.

Kibum bermaksud berdiri dan pergi. Barangkali ia perlu melapor pada atasan orang ini . Siapa namanya? Oh, Choi Siwon. Ya, ia akan menemui Choi Siwon dan memberitahu orang macam apa yang menjadi stafnya ini.

"Saya mau anda pulang saja dan meyakinkan ibu anda untuk menjual rumah itu," Siwon mengejutkan Kibum dengan suaranya yang kasar.

"Lalu saya ingin anda pergi mencari pekerjaan yang baik. Tapi yang terpenting, jangan pernah bermain api lagi. Anda pikir saya tidak paham dengan maksud anda sebenarnya, Kibum-ssi? Anda bukanlah perempuan cantik pertama yang mencoba menggoda saya. Dan saya berani bilang bukan pula yang terakhir. Hidup ini tidak mudah , Kibum-ssi," Siwon menguliahinya sementara mulut Kibum menganga takjub.

"Kecuali anda bukan orang yang tahu tata krama , punya nilai dan standar. Jangan mengikuti jalan yang dilalui ayah anda. Anda masih sangat muda dan sangat cantik untuk menjual diri semurah itu."

Wajah Kibum merah padam . perasaan malu dan tak percaya bercampuk aduk di benaknya. Diraih tasnya dan berdiri.

"Saya tidak mengerti perkataan anda. Kalau anda tidak bersedia memberikan pinjaman , anda bisa menolaknya. Tidak perlu menghina saya seperti ini."

"Baiklah. Saya tidak bersedia memberikan anda pinjaman itu."

"Begitu. Kalau demikian saya akan mencari uang dengan cara lain!"

Siwon menatap Kibum yang berbalik dan bergegas keluar itu. Ia hampir memanggilnya untuk kembali, hampir mengatakan bahwa pikirannya berubah dan ia boleh mendapatkan pinjaman itu.

Tapi tentu saja itu tak mungkin. Ia telah menolaknya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi demi Tuhan , ia hampir terjebak saat gadis itu samar-samar mencoba menawarkan "imbalan" padanya.

Coba pikir, Siwon, dalam hati ia mengejek dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja kau mainkan kartu mu dengan baik, kau bisa membawa keluar gadis itu malam ini, lalu ke rumah, ke ranjang, bahkan barangkali terus sepanjang minggu ini dan kau mendapatkan pelepasan dari rasa kesepianmu.

Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mendepaknya keluar. Siwon menggerutu dengan dada sesak. Sekarang satu-satunya acara Ssiwon akhir minggu ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Yunho. Walaupun sebenarnya Siwon merasa muak pada pesta, tapi ada saatnya ia merasa harus keluar rumah. Lebih tepatnya rumah sial yang dibelinya untuk Tiffany dan sempat dinikmati perempuan itu cuma kurang dari dua belas bulan. Kalau saja rumah itu bukan investasi yang bagus , sudah sejak dulu Siwon menjualnya.

Siwon merutuki dirinya lagi. Itu sajakah yang kau pikirkan, Siwon? Investasi yang bagus? Perputaran uang milikmu? Kau harus tahu, ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari uang. Istri tercintanya telah menendangnya pada hari ia mengusir jalang itu keluar. Ironis sekali, padahal perempuan itu butuh uang banyak untuk membiayai gaya hidupnya yang hedonis. Seperti itulah perempuan seperti Tiffany.

Lamunan Siwon beralih kepada Kim Kibum. Sejenak ia merasa iba pada gadis itu . ayahnya memang bukan orang baik , tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap ayahnya. Tentu tak mudah menerima kenyataan kematiannya, ditambah lagi dengan setumpuk hutang yang ditinggalkannya.

Sayangnya seluruh rasa simpatinya langsung sirna saat ia berkata jika ia tidak sudi pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil. Seakan-akan hidup yang sederhana tidak cocok untuk gadis seperti dia.

Persetan!

Rencana usaha rumah kosnya sungguh menggelikan . sadarkah ia bahwa untuk menjalankan bisnis tersebut memerlukan usaha yang tidak ringan? Apa pikirnya ia dapat melakukannya sambil melanjutkan kuliah Leisure Studies-nya?

Pilihan jurusannya tidak lazim. Gadis seperti Kibum pasti memandang hiburan sebagai seni. Mereka merasa tidak perlu mempelajari subjeknya, karena hidup mereka sendiri sudah cukup dijadikan pelajaran. Diantaranya dengan menukar tubuhnya denag kesenangan hidup, meskipun biasanya yang mereka kejar adalah perkawinan yang menguntungkan, bukan pinjaman yang menyebalkan.

Wah, kau sinis sekali Siwon, bisikan itu muncul kembali. Ternyata kau bukan cuma membosankan. Dengan jiwa bernoda sekalipun, Kim Kibum sudah memiliki kehidupan yang lebih menyenangkan , jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa diberikan seluruh tubuhmu.

"Ah, diam!" gerutu Siwon sambil berdiri." Aku tidak butuh semua ini."

Betul sekali, balas suara hatinya tanpa ampun. Kau cuma perlu kehidupan seks yang teratur !.

Siwon masih berperang dengan suara hatinya , perkataan Kibum yang menegaskan akan mendapatkan dengan cara lain membuat Siwon makin gelisah. Apakah Kibum akan menjual tubuhnya pada lelaki hidung belang diluar sana? Dan menjadi pemuas nafsu tiap malam yang dingin demi uang ?.

Tidak , Siwon tidak rela, ia harus bisa mengambil keputusan tegas.

TBC

a/n:Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika saya telah lancang mengganti judul dari remake ini. Saya berterimakasih kepada reader yang telah memberikan saya pelajaran, saya benar-benar minta maaf pada anda dan pada beberapa orang yang telah saya kecewakan terutama snowysmiles, adik saya atas kecerobohan ini. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf dan untuk kedepannya saya tetap mengusahakan remake ini.


End file.
